Когда я говорю подпрыгни, выспрашиваете как высоко
by RiRi17
Summary: Rose goes to a training session with Dimitri, walking in on something unexpexted. Title means: When I Say Jump You Say How High. Absolute no continuation. One shot only.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a total oneshot, something that entertained me when I was bored. I hope you like it! This is during a training session between Rose and Dimitri, and things get taken a tiny bit too far…**

**I think in this one shot, I am definitely getting better with getting into the character's head, and making them act they would do normally. When I write, I tend to change the characters to what I think they would do, and how I think would act. I hope you all like and review to tell me how I went.**

**Roza**

I dropped my bag on the floor quietly, freezing in my tracks. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck that was hot!

Dimitri was _shirtless_, doing chin ups on one of the bars, listening to an iPod so loud I could hear it from where I was standing. _Good Girls Go Bad _reached my ears, making me grin widely. Who knew he listened to _Cobra Starship_? I mean, come _on_. This was _Dimitri Belikov_ we're talking about here.

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance_

I watched the sweat drip down his chest, and licked my lips in response. He was too hot for his own bloody good.

"Rose?"

I jumped back and hit my back on the weights. I hissed in pain, and looked up to see Dimitri standing over me, looking concerned. "_Fuck_, that hurt."

He knelt down – his iPod long gone – and made me lean forward so he could see my back. "No blood, but you'll probably have a bruise tomorrow. Does it hurt much?"

I wanted to say yes, but I didn't want him to think I was some sort of prissy bitch and disown me as his student. So I just shook my head, biting my lip to keep the whimpering at bay. It usually didn't hurt this much, but being that time of the month, everything hurt. And I had another six days of getting the shit beaten out of me.

"I can see your face, Rose," Dimitri said, snapping me out of my thoughts while his fingertips gently brushed where the sharp metal had cut my skin. "I know it hurts. You can tell me."

"It doesn't hurt, comrade. I don't get hurt." I saw his lips curve up slightly, my pride at making him smile, in turn, making me cocky. "But you could kiss it to make it better."

He pulled away quickly then. "Rose," he said in a disapproving voice. "You know –"

"Yeah, I know," I sighed wistfully. "Don't worry about it. Just don't hit me in the back. What are you doing here so early?" I asked.

"I'm always here early," he answered, still looking at my back, his fingers making me shiver. "You're just always too late."

"Too late for what?" I asked breathlessly, feeling his fingers slide down my spine.

"To join me," he breathed into my ear. "I'd love to see you trying that."

My mind spun, the room spinning also, at his words. "Trying what?"

"Chin ups," he said, pulling away and standing up, offering a hand to help me up. "Fifty. Now."

I grasped his hand and pulled myself up, wincing slightly as I did. I groaned at the height of the bar. "In case you haven't noticed, Dimitri, but I'm not a freak like you. I can't reach that." I pointed up to the bar, still not able to touch it – when I was on my _tip toes_.

"Jump," he said simply, shrugging.

I glared and jumped, trying to throw my body into the air. Not much luck. I jumped again. "This sucks," I whined loudly, jumping again

Dimitri just stared at me, his eyes light with amusement, but his face betraying nothing. "Jump higher then."

"I _can't_," I growled loudly. "I _can't_ fucking jump _that_ fucking high, Belikov."

He still looked amused as he walked over to me, his hands resting lightly on my hips. I froze. "If you want to be a guardian, you need to learn to dodge and jump over obstacles. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You obviously don't. If you wanted to protect Lissa that badly, you would be able to jump. But you can't. Because you're weak, Rose Hathaway. You're too weak to get that high." He was goading me, and we both knew it. His hands tightened on my hips, his fingers digging into the skin. "I think you're too weak to do this, Rose," he whispered in my ear. "I think you're in over your head with this."

"I am _not_ weak," I hissed, still frozen against his body. "I'm strong enough to be Lissa's guardian."

"I don't think so, Rose," Dimitri whispered. "If you can't jump to a bar, then you can't jump to anything. Do you understand me?"

I nodded my head and lifted one arm up and around his neck, holding him still. He stared at me intently, his eyes boring into mine. My other arm settled on his shoulder. "When you say jump I say how high," I muttered and jumped, using his tall body to push myself up. The hand that had been on his shoulder I moved up to grab the silver bar, holding onto it tightly.

One of Dimitri's hands slid up and he wound his fingers through mine, lifting it up and placing it gently on the bar. "Pull. Now. I want you to do fifty pull ups. Understand, Rose?"

I nodded and adjusted my hands before I pulled my body up, my stomach and arm muscles clenching tightly. I grunted and tried again.

"One," Dimitri counted quietly, watching me in case I fell. You know, seeing how high I was and all. "Two," he said as I yanked my body up, my stomach aching already. "Three." I readjusted my hands and pulled up again. "Four. Every time you slip up, we start again. Am I understood?"

I nodded, already sweating hard. By the time we got to thirty. My arms were throbbing with the need to let go and lie down on the ground. I panted as Dimitri counted to thirty slowly. We'd gotten up to twenty _twice_ before I finally got past it. "Thirty one," he said, after I curled my arms up. "Only twenty nine to go, Rose."

I snorted. _Only_, he says. He probably did a hundred every day before he got here – just for fun.

"I can see your face, Rose. I know what you're thinking. I'll make it sixty if you don't move faster."

I barely made out a groan before I collapsed on the ground; my sweaty fingers flying from the bar faster then I'd seen Strigoi move. I hissed in pain as the floor collided with my sore back.

Dimitri's face hovered over mine, his eyes anxious. "What happened?"

"T-tired," I panted. "And hurting."

He laughed gently. "It was like that for me too. When Galina first started training me, she made me do fifty pull ups each day. If I could do it, then I know you can do it."

His face was too close; him too hot and me too pissed off, so I grabbed him by the back of the neck and yanked him down to my level, pressing our lips hard together. He was upside down to me, but that didn't stop him for reaching for my face. I was surprised when he didn't pull away, only pull me closer.

I broke away from him – he looked disappointed – and turned around, kneeling in front of him, so our faces were level and tangled my fingers into his hair, angling his face differently to give me more access. Dimitri groaned into my mouth, his hands running down to my hips.

I moved closer, almost sitting in his lap when he pushed me away with a grunt. "Roza, we can't..."

"I know. I'm sorry." I looked away from him, highly embarrassed.

He reached out and made me look at him, turning my face so my eyes met him. "You don't have to be sorry, Roza. It was my fault just as much as yours."

I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. "I have to go."

I could still see the want and need in his eyes as he helped me to stand up. "Bye, Roza."

Grinning, I picked up my bag and walked out of the gym.

"Rose?" Dimitri called when I got to the door.

"Yeah?" I turned to face him.

"You'll be doing more chin ups tomorrow. Same thing will be happening then." He winked.

_Dimitri Belikov_ just _winked_.


	2. Author's Note

The time has come to finally come clean. I think we all know that this was eventually coming, we just all didn't know when.

I am going to give up writing this story, as I am becoming too busy with work, school and training to be in the Australian Army.

I'm hopefully going to be giving away the rights to them, instead of just terminating them. If anyone is interested, please PM me urgently, tell me what you think you'd like to happen, then I'll tell you what I would like to happen and what I'd planned out. I really don't like the idea of terminating them, but I have to. I really can't keep them going. Most of them were just whims and things that kept me entertained for a little while.

The stories that I will be continuing are:

**Straight Jackets and Contact Lenses**

**Once Upon A Time My Ass**

**Spirit Bound**

I am actually currently writing some new ones, but not in the Vampire Academy/Twilight category. They will be in the category of Janet Evanovich, called:

**Teenage Dream: **_Everyone meets in high school, including Ranger, Tank, the Merry Men, Lula and Connie. How does Stephanie cope with having both Morelli and Ranger after her at only seventeen?_

**Lose Yourself: **_Ranger finally admits that he's lost himself and that he can't find anything. He is blind to reality and everything around him. He has one shot, one opportunity to make everything right. But will he lose everything to do so? __**M**__ for reasons._

All of the rest of them will be terminated and deleted if no one wants them. The cut off dates for the terminations will be the 31st of October.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the stories that will be passed off or terminated. You kept me going that extra bit longer, but I can't do it anymore.

RiRi17


End file.
